Human bone obtained from cadaveric donors is typically procured under sterile conditions in an operating suite environment of local hospitals. The bone is stored frozen until it is further processed into small grafts under similar sterile conditions, or under clean-room conditions. Procurement and processing of human tissues is typically performed by groups certified by the American Association of Tissue Banks under standard operating procedures for the processing of each specific bone graft. Large bones such as the femur are thawed and debrided of excess tissue prior to being cut into smaller grafts. Processing of the smaller grafts includes cleaning of bone marrow from the cancellous bone spaces. This cleaning may use reduced or elevated temperatures, for example 4.degree. C. to 65.degree. C., and may also include the use of detergents, alcohol, organic solvents or similar solutes or combination of solutes designed to facilitate solubilization of the bone marrow.